


A Warm Welcoming

by myndless_88



Series: Nagachika Family Anthology [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myndless_88/pseuds/myndless_88
Summary: Hide and Kaneki get to meet their "treasures" for the first time.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Nagachika Family Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113872
Kudos: 12





	A Warm Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic for my Nagachika triplets au. Not beta read, but please enjoy!

Tucked away in one of the 20th ward’s many general hospitals, Kaneki was beginning to stir from his sleep. He slowly blinked his eyes open and into focus. For a brief moment, he wondered why he was laying in a hospital bed. Nothing felt broken, and it didn’t feel like he was in any serious pain save for a dull throbbing in his lower abdomen. Kaneki raised the blanket draped over his lower half and noticed he was wearing nothing but a simple hospital gown. He pulled the hem of his gown just high enough to see a fresh, nicely stitched horizontal incision appear. ‘So this explains the throbbing,’ he concluded. He lowered the blanket and glanced around the cozy room, noticing a sofa near his bed. There was a pillow on one end and a thin blanket messily strewn across the cushions–like someone had recently slept there. A small table adorned with a bouquet of blue and pink carnations, some greeting cards addressed to him, and a balloon that said “New Mom In Town” also caught his eye. That was when he remembered why he was here in the first place. He was about to lift the blanket for a second time to gawk at his newly forming scar when there was a light knock at the door. “C-Come in!” Kaneki yelped as he hastily pulled the hem of his gown lower and readjusted the blanket. The door slid open, and Kaneki smiled when he saw the familiar blond hair and dark roots.

“Mornin’, beautiful!” Hide said with the widest grin on his face. He pulled one of the two chairs from the table and set it next to Kaneki’s bed before plopping down. He leaned in to give his husband a quick peck on the lips, still grinning as he did so. “How’re you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?” he inquired, massaging one of Kaneki’s hands. The half-ghoul responded with a small smile and a gentle shake of his head.

“I’m okay, Hide. Just some dull throbbing is all.”

“That’s good! The doctor did say you’d feel a bit of pain once the anesthesia wore off. But she also said that’d soon fade once the RC suppressants wore off too,” he said while tapping his chin in thought. “Perks of having super speedy regenerative abilities–even by ghoul standards." He smirked, and Kaneki playfully rolled his eyes. A small chiming sound suddenly came from Hide’s pocket. He pulled out his phone and quickly read over the message on the screen. "I gave our parents a buzz while you were resting. Looks like they’ll be here in a few hours." Kaneki nodded.

"If your mom could have it her way, she would have already been here,” Kaneki chuckled. Hide smiled and shrugged.

“No retort here. You know our parents are really eager to see them…” the blond trailed. He placed a hand atop Kaneki’s and rested his forehead against his lover’s. “And not just them but Touka-chan, your comrades at the United Front, my fellow TSC workers…hell, maybe half of Tokyo! You’ve been the talk of the town these past few months, you know?”

“That’s a bit of a stretch, Hide,” Kaneki frowned; however, a light dusting of pink colored his cheeks. Hide chuckled and sat back in his chair. It was cute seeing his husband flush over flattering comments.

There was a light knock at the door to which Hide answered. A nurse entered the room and greeted both Kaneki and Hide with a quick bow. “Good morning.” She then turned to Kaneki. “How are you feeling, Nagachika Ken-san?” the nurse asked. Kaneki explained that he was fine save for a little abdominal pain. “That’s pretty normal for this kind of operation, so that’s good to hear." The nurse looked over Kaneki’s patient chart as she spoke. "We usually like to keep our patients for a few days to make sure the incision heals enough before we send them on their way. But since you’re not the average patient–what with your amazing healing capabilities–we’ll only be keeping you for the next twenty-four hours." After she updated his chart and checked his vitals, she grinned at the two. "The examination on your little ones finished a little while ago. Would you like to see them now?”

Albeit nervous, the couple nodded immediately.

—

Once the nurse left, Hide turned to his beloved. "Well, this is it! We finally get to meet them properly…!“ His smile faded just a little as he looked down at his hands in his lap, and Kaneki followed his gaze. It was faint, but he noticed that the blond’s hands were trembling. There was also a hint of worry in Hide’s gaze.

"Hide?” At the call of his name, he lifted his head. Kaneki placed a hand atop Hide’s and gave him a concerned look. Hide responded with a reassuring smile before heaving a deep sigh.

“Sorry. I guess I was overcome with a sudden wave of 'first-time parent’ jitters. I had about eight months to prepare, and I’m still unsure as to whether I’ll be a good dad or not, y'know?” Kaneki rapidly shook his head.

“Of course you’re going to be an amazing dad, Hide. You’re intuitive, funny, and protective. They’re going to adore you. Please don’t think otherwise.” His eyes turned downcast as he began to fiddle with a few loose threads on the hospital blanket. "In fact, that should be my line… They’re human. And I’m a gh-“

"Woah, woah woah! Babe, I’m gonna have to stop you right there because that doesn’t matter to me anymore. And it definitely won’t matter to them. Besides, even though you’re half-ghoul, you’re still very human–just with extra limbs and a special diet.” Kaneki raised a brow at that statement. “So, don’t you dare even think you’re gonna be a terrible parent, Neki! You and I both know you’ll be the more responsible one. Hell, the worst you’ll probably do is bore them to tears when you start reading your novels as bedtime stories.“ Kaneki looked at Hide with wide eyes and slack-jawed mouth. He had said it so casually that it stunned Kaneki into a stupefied silence..until the giggles started bubbling in his chest. Unable to hold it in, he started laughing, holding his lower abdomen to ease whatever pain lingered.

“H-Hide, why…are you…like this?” he questioned, voice trembling from his giggle-fit.

“Because I know you love it,” the blond grinned, booping his lover’s nose. Kaneki’s laughter died down, and he gave his sunshine a nod in agreement.

At that moment, there was another soft knock. Both young men looked to the door, knowing immediately who was on the other side. It was the nurse from before. "Nagachika Hideyoshi, Nagachika Ken, is it okay to come in?“ she inquired. Hide looked to Kaneki, a hint of worry returning to his eyes. There was no doubt that the half-ghoul’s bore the same. He bit his lower lip and placed a hand in Hide’s, interlocking their fingers before nodding slowly. Hide took a deep breath before turning his attention back to the door.

"Ah, yes! Come in!”

The door slid open, and the first to enter was the doctor overseeing Kaneki followed by the nurse from before. The latter was wheeling in a large cart. Kaneki’s heart pounded in his chest once he realized that was ordinary cart but a crib warmer with his precious little treasures inside. He gripped Hide’s hand a little tighter, his eyes never breaking away from the warmer. "Meet the newest additions to your family: Kousei-kun, Ayumu-kun, and Yua-chan,“ she softly spoke. She placed the cart along the right side of Kaneki’s bed, and he hesitantly peered over the edge of the warmer. Three little bodies were nestled against each other, each swaddled in matching blankets and beanies. They were all sound asleep. Hide peered over Kaneki’s shoulder to get a look as well.

"Oh my God, Ken…” he breathed, “They’re beautiful…!” Kaneki slightly turned his head to see his husband’s eyes light up with excitement, but he could still see a tinge of fear too.

“We’ve already given them their needed assessments, and it looks like you have a healthy set of triplets,” the doctor spoke. “There’s nothing wrong with them, but when baby Yua opens her eyes, you’re in for something special.” She winked, and both Kaneki and Hide glanced at each other in puzzlement. The doctor looked to her subordinate whom nodded back in silent understanding. She then turned back to the couple with an eager smile on her lips. “And now the moment I’m sure you both have been waiting for. Would you like to hold your babies?”

—

After a bit of explaining on how to properly hold their babies ( _"Be sure to give their heads support,” she had reiterated_ ), the doctor and nurse gently transferred them one by one to the eager couple until Kaneki was holding their twin sons, and Hide held their daughter. Kaneki felt an onset of tears but managed to keep them at bay. Up close, he could see a few strands of soft black baby hair peeking out from their beanies; but a tuft of white was also present on one side for each boy’s head.

One of the boys–Ayumu–stirred a little and turned his face ever so slightly into Kaneki’s chest. He opened his tiny mouth and let out an even tinier yawn. Kaneki’s heart melted instantaneously. While he was ogling, the doctor gave them more instructions.

“We’ve fed them prior to, but we have some formula whipped up should they get hungry. It will be stored just inside the mini fridge near the window. You remember our instructions for warming the bottles, Nagachika Hideyoshi-san?” Hide nodded in confidence. "Excellent. We’ll be taking our leave then so you both can bond with your babies in peace. If there’s anything more you need, please, don’t hesitate to ask.“ The couple nodded, and the doctor and nurse excused themselves from the room. For a while there was a tense silence. Neither man knew what to say in the moment. Kaneki took this time to reflect on how this became his reality.

"They really are beautiful though…” Hide trailed as he looked at the baby girl in his arms. "But you know what else is beautiful?“ He raised his head to look at Kaneki, and the half-ghoul looked back with curious eyes before squinting them in suspicion.

"Hide, if you say it’s me, then that’s the most cliche–”

Hide let out a gentle laugh. "That’s a given, Neki. I was gonna say getting to spend my life and raise children of my own with the person I treasure the most in this world. Seeing you happy and at peace….that’s what else.“ He looked at Kaneki with a light in his eyes so bright that it made him look away with a light blush on his face.

"You say the most embarrassing things, you know that?”

“But of course! It’s embedded in my DNA,” he chuckled. Just then, little Yua began to stir. Her face scrunched a little as she let out tiny cries. It wasn’t long after that her brothers began to stir from the sounds. If it persisted, they would also end up crying. There was a look of slight panic on Hide’s face as he tried to soothe her. "Hey, hey, hey there, my little princess. What’s wrong? Was I being too loud? I promise to keep it down from now on,“ he cooed. The more he spoke, the fewer cries he heard until it came to a stop. Her eyes were barely open, but she looked up into the blond’s, curious as to whom was speaking to her. Hide gasped. "Neki, her eyes! Th-They’re two different colors: brown on the right and grey on the left! So cool!” He turned his body a little to show Kaneki.

“Ah, so that must be what the doctor meant. I believe the term is ‘complete heterochromia’.”

“Not too often do you see that,” the blond said. He smiled at his daughter when he saw her eyes begin to droop closed again. Hide gently traced an index finger across her soft, smooth cheek. "She’s got both of our eyes…“ Kaneki could see it in the way he looked that at their daughter that the man was smitten.

She was definitely going to be spoiled by him–all three were.

Hide placed a delicate kiss on Yua’s forehead, his lips lingering there a little while longer. He then stood and came to sit on the bed, facing his beloved. Kaneki stared back and smiled before leaning in for a kiss–to which Hide met him halfway for. Once they broke away, Hide looked to all three of his now sleeping babies. "Welcome to this ugly, yet beautiful world,” he began, “Things may get a little crazy along the way. But with the guidance of “oto-chan” and yours truly, I’m sure you’ll manage just fine.” Kaneki noticed that Hide’s posture was more relaxed and the worry in his eyes was nonexistent. The smile on the blond’s face was the widest he’d seen in a while. He knew his husband was just so proud of this moment.

As an afterthought, he added, “Ah! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nagachika Hideyoshi. But I’d prefer it if you called me…”

“ _Papa”_

**Author's Note:**

> 幸世 (Kousei) - Happy/Peaceful World  
> 歩夢 (Ayumu) - Walking Dream  
> 結愛 (Yua) - Binding Love
> 
> Hopefully, the kanji and their translations are correct.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://myndless88.tumblr.com/post/631203098912768000/a-warm-welcoming) on Tumblr.


End file.
